The Boy Who Cried Yuri
by unannehmlichkeiten
Summary: Shinji witnesses Asuka and Rei in a compromising situation in the locker room at NERV, but no one believes him! Can he prove it? Stronger-side Shoujo Ai, AsukaxRei pairing. Please Review!


Shinji was taking off his plugsuit after another successful test, when he heard some strange grunts coming from behind the divider that separated his part of the locker room from the girls' part. The noises started off quiet, but intensified to a whimper, then a squealing, followed by heavy panting. Shinji stood up on a bench, peeking over the partition. He saw Rei laying spread-eagled on a bench, naked and panting, while Asuka toweled herself off and got dressed. She threw Rei the towel, and walked out.

"Ayanami," Shinji whispered to no one. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, he had seen Rei naked before, but not like this. She was laying there, dazed and sweating, chest heaving. Shinji tried to imagine what Asuka had done to put Rei in such a state, and had to quickly cover his nose as he stepped down from the bench and got dressed again.

That night, Asuka was asleep in her room, but Shinji stayed up, watching TV. He wasn't really watching the program; he was still preoccupied by what he had seen. After an hour or so of thinking about this, Shinji retreated into his room for the night, only to be harshly awoken the next morning by Asuka.

"Scheisskern! Get up! You're late!"

"But Asuka, it's Saturday."

"And Synch Test day as well. Get up."

"Alright."

At NERV, Shinji went through his synch test while looking at images of the other pilots in their entry plugs. Both seemed to be concentrating on their Evas, but Shinji picked up some subtle changes. Asuka would look up every so often, a grin on her face, as though planning something. Every time she did this, Rei would take notice and blush slightly.

"And I thought Asuka hated her," Shinji said to himself.

"What's that, Shinji?" Ritsuko had heard Shinji mumbling to himself.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Well, try to keep quiet and concentrate."

"Yeah, Scheisskern, we all have to listen to you babble, and the more I'm interrupted, the longer this'll take."

"Sorry…"

The test finished after another half hour, and the three were given leave to go home. The three children walked back to the locker room.

"Peek, and you're dead, Third Child. Got it?"

"Ok, Asuka. No need to bite my head off."

"I guess I shouldn't be worried. You probably wouldn't have the nerve to do it anyway."

"…"

Shinji got changed quickly, hearing no sounds from behind the divide. He called out as he opened the door:

"I'll…I'll see you at home, Asuka."

"Yeah Yeah, whatever. Don't wait for me."

"Ok…" Shinji closed the door, but did not leave the room. He stayed quiet, and crept closer to the partition, fully on top of a bench to stop them from seeing his feet under the wall. After a few minutes, familiar sounds started.

"Where were we, Wonder Girl?"

"You were making sexual advances on me."

"That's right, I was. How's this feel, Rei?"

"It is…a nice feeling."

"How do you manage to sound so sexy?"

"I don't try to."

"Sure…"

Shinji sat there, sweating as he listened. He was afraid to peek above or below the divider, but he had a decent idea of what was happening.

"Asuka, what are you doing?"

"I've just got a little something in my locker for us."

"Oh… That looks…interesting, Asuka."

"It feels even better."

Shinji had to stifle his gasp as a low hum permeated the room, echoing off the tiles. Rei began moaning again, whimpering slightly as the hum increased to a buzz, until she was making muffled yelps. All the while, Asuka giggled to herself; she was obviously manipulating the situation. After a while, Shinji heard the buzzing stop, and Rei's familiar panting resume.

"I'll see you tonight, Wonder Girl."

"Yes…"

Shinji crept out of the room, and hurried home. Once there, he shut himself in the bath, and lost himself in thought for a few hours. Waking up, he looked at a small clock on the wall, and saw it was 7:45PM! Misato would be home soon, and he needed to have dinner ready. Shinji got dressed quickly, and began cooking dinner. He noticed a note on the refrigerator, in Asuka's handwriting.

'I'm going out, so don't bother cooking for me tonight. I'll be back at around 3:00AM; Shinji, if you go through my things while I'm gone, _Du wirdst zu das Krankenhaus gehen mussen!_ Later!'

"What a strange person. Oh well."

Misato came home, looking a bit tired from work. Shinji had a beer waiting for her on the table, and had dinner ready and Pen-Pen fed. He needed her in good spirits; he was going to tell her about what he had heard that day, and a pissed-off Misato would not have been the most receptive listener. They ate in silence, and Shinji was washing dishes when he told Misato the news.

"Misato?"

"What's that?"

"I…I heard something in the locker room today."

"Yeah, there's a broken pipe in the showers. It rattles a bit, but we'll get it fixed soon."

"No. Not like that… It was Asuka and Rei."

"Hmm?"

"Well…they were making strange noises. It sounded…physical."

"Violent, you mean?"

"No, the other kind of physical. There was…moaning and whimpering."

"Oh! Shinji, that's just gross!"

"What?"

"Geez, Shinji. Just because you hear some strange noises doesn't mean you should go making up fantasies about your coworkers."

"But that's what I heard! I'm not imagining it."

"Shinji, just forget about it. Go to bed. But leave your door unlocked."

"…"

Shinji had a troubled sleep that night, filled with dreams of watching Asuka and Rei in the locker room, then being caught in the act and chewed out by Misato. It was a very dynamic dream, with highly arousing parts and horribly guilty parts. He awoke the next morning, and had to report back to NERV for yet more tests.

Even though she had not gotten to sleep until after 3:00AM, Asuka seemed cheerful and well rested. In some simulation battle scenarios, Asuka was her normal competitive self, and taunted Shinji as she bested him.

"Come on, Third Child! You're not doing so well today. You need to loosen up a little!"

Shinji replied under his breath: "I know you don't need any more loosening up…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"That's what I thought you said."

Fuyutsuki overheard the argument, and dressed them down over the speakers in the entry plug: "Stop this! We need to train you for battle against the Angels, not each other. What if the two of you had to work together to defeat an Angel? We need you to synchronize, not bicker."

Asuka listened, but retorted shortly after. "Whatever. If we had to work together to defeat an Angel, I'd rather work with Ayanami before him."

Shinji snapped back at this. "Yeah, you two make such a great couple, don't you?"

"What'd you say? Shinji, if this simulation body weren't bolted to the wall I'd-"

"That's enough," Fuyutsuki barked. "Get out. The test is over." He switched off the intercom, and mumbled to himself, "Really, I don't see the point of putting kids in charge of those things."

On the way to the locker room, Shinji was grabbed by the ear and pulled into the shadows. It was Misato, who gave Shinji a serious talking to.

"Shinji, I don't know why you keep acting like your little fantasies are actually happening, but I won't have it ruining our safety. Now, whatever happens, no matter what you hear in there, it's not what you think, ok?"

Shinji looked out into the hallway. Rei and Asuka walked by, hand in hand. Asuka let go, and started to caress Rei's butt as they walked off for the locker room. "Misato! Didn't you see that?"

"What is it now, Shinji?"

"Asuka and Ayanami walked by, and Asuka, she…"

"She what?"

"…Never mind."

"Good. Now go get changed, then straight home, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

Shinji entered the locker room, only to hear Asuka and Rei talking again. He stayed quiet, and took out something from his backpack, which lay on the floor nearby: a small tape recorder. He pressed record, and the girls continued their conversation between pauses that sounded like kisses.

"Asuka, do you think it is wise to do this now? Shinji may come in at any time."

"No, Misato was talking to him. He's probably gotta go apologize to Fuyutsuki for screwing the test up."

"Do you think he suspects something?"

"I doubt it. Even if he does, people will think he's just fantasizing like he always does. The little pervert."

"Oh. Alright."

"Now, can I continue?"

"I don't think it will fit, Asuka."

"Oh I'll make it fit, don't you worry."

"Ok, … Oooh, yes. You were right."

"Of course I'm right. Now, I need you to do something for me. Right…there, got it?"

"Mmmf, … I think so."

"That's it!"

Shinji couldn't take it anymore. He silently got changed, and left, running for the train station. On board, he was approached by Maya, a NERV officer he rarely spoke with.

"Hello, Shinji. May I take that seat next to you?"

"Oh, … sure."

"Thanks. So, I heard about the test this morning."

"I…was just tense, that's all."

"Don't worry about it. … Is something bothering you, Shinji? It seems like you've got something pretty heavy on your mind."

"Well… I heard some things in the locker room today…"

"Oh I know, that darn steam pipe. We'll get it fixed, don't you worry."

"No, not like that…"

"Huh?"

"I recorded it on this. Could you…listen to it for me?"

"Sure. …" She listened to the tape, and started to blush until finally handing the recorder back to Shinji with a look of disbelief."

"Maya, would you know…what they were doing in there? Asuka and Rei, I mean."

"Well, Shinji… Umm, how to put this best… They were probably… Oh! Sorry, this is my stop. Ask Misato, she'll tell you."

"Ok… 'bye."

That night, Asuka was out again. A similar note left no indication of where she would be, but Shinji had a pretty good idea. After dinner, he approached Misato again.

"Misato?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"About those sounds I heard…"

"Shinji, just give it a rest!"

"Misato, please…"

"What is it?"

"Just listen to this, please!" Shinji set down the recorder, and pressed play. The rattle of the broken steam pipe was audible in the background, but dominated by female voices. Misato listened, eyes widening and jaw dropping at every piece of sensual dialogue. (Especially 'I don't think it will fit, Asuka.' That one really threw her.)

"Well Misato? Do you believe me now?"

"I don't know what to believe, Shinji."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"We? Well, I am going to hide in one of the lockers tomorrow and see if you're telling the truth. You will keep your hormone addled self out of the way and let me do my job. Ok?"

"Ok."

The next day, the time came once again for the pilots to get changed and go home. Misato was already in position, in a locker across from Asuka and Rei's. Shinji waited silently on the other side of the divider, listening in even though he had promised not to get near the locker room that day. He wasn't even supposed to be at NERV that day, but he had come out of curiosity. His ears perked up as Asuka and Rei entered their side of the room. There was a loud crash as Asuka pushed Rei into the lockers, pinning her down. There were tearing sounds which Shinji guessed to be Rei's plugsuit being ripped open by Asuka's lustful hands.

"That was a really long test today, Rei."

"Yes."

"They kept me waiting, those bastards. Now I'm really gonna let you have it."

"Asuka, something's wrong."

"Huh? What're you on about now?"

"It feels like…we're being watched."

"Just forget about it, Rei. Shinji's not even here today, and the door's locked."

"Very well- aah…"

"Hehe, you like it, don't you Rei?"

"Yes…"

"Now, try this out. I found it lying around in Misato's room."

"It's…odd looking."

"Yeah, I don't know what this part does, but you're gonna find out, Wonder Girl."

"Mmm… ooh…"

"So that's what it's for. Pretty adventurous, Misato…"

Misato had heard and seen enough. She kicked down the locker door. "Asuka! Rei! What're you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Misato? We're-"

"I know what you're doing! Asuka, you're in big trouble for stealing that, and I never thought I'd say this, but Rei, get your tongue out of there!"

The girls stood up, looking down in shame at being discovered. Shinji was relieved that someone else finally believed him, and relaxed. He was surprised, though, to hear how the conversation continued.

"Now Asuka, give that back to me."

"It's awfully wet, Misato…"

"Just hand it over! Oh, it sure is wet isn't it? Ooh…"

"Misato?"

"Yes, Rei?"

"Should we get dressed now?"

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Now, lay down on that bench, and I'll show you how you actually use this thing."

"Aah… aah!"

"See? Isn't that better?"

Misato continued her rhythmic motion, showing the girls what she knew, until she heard a loud **thump** on the other side of the partition.

"Shinji, go away, ok? I'll give you the whole story when I get home, alright?"

"yes ma'am," he answered, and quickly left.


End file.
